gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leone-Forelli-Sindacco gang war
Deletion I'm not sure this should be deleted. This article is describing a major plot arc that affects several GTA games, and covers more than a single mission or character. I think (with a few improvements) it is a good way to explain the storylines. Not sure how legitimately it can be called the "First" gang war, but it's worth discussing. Gboyers talk 20:37, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree. Deletion is going too far. Perhaps this can be cleaned up and merged with something else? Not sure where to merge, though. But it does seem like a standalone article for First Gang War is a little too isolated, and this info should probably be included in a timeline or storyline article where it can be included with related aspects of the canon. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 21:13, 21 July 2008 (UTC) The reason I named it the "First Gang War" Because Im sure thats what it was called.I've heard alot of people and web sites referring as "The First Gang War" and the other wars from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories as The "Second" or "Third" Gang War.-User:BloodyGTA. :It's not called anything ingame, we would have to make up a name for them. I think we should have an overall Storyline page for each game and (in particular) the GTA III Era. This page would be an expansion of that, to discuss the events, characters and Missions of the war. I do think we have to start at Storyline of GTA III Era or GTA III Era Storyline, just like Grand Theft Auto IV Storyline. Gboyers talk 21:45, 21 July 2008 (UTC) The reason I nominated this page for deletion was because this article is not appropriately named and has no information that isn't described elsewhere. The events are described in the LCS mission pages and the GTA III era Timeline. Also, this couldn't be merged into the LCS article as it only describes part of the storyline, not mentioning the events with Toshiko, Love, Burner, Ma and Maria. As for the name, the three families were shown to at least be on bad terms in 1992. Also, Luigi's Sex Club 7 became Paulie's Revue Bar between 1992 and 1998, suggesting a war because the Leones would certainly not give the bar up. A-Dust 21:39, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :We have a lot of duplicate information. Yes this would echo a lot of things said elsewhere, but this would be a good central page to find out about the war. I don't know the full list of events or the reasons behind it. Sure I could read EVERY mission page for GTA III and GTA LCS, but that would take years and give too much information. Sure, I could read the pages GTA III and GTA LCS, but that wouldn't give me enough information. Pages like Salvatore Leone and Sindacco Family only tell half the story too. I think this would be useful, if made correctly. Gboyers talk 21:43, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::True. I'll start to tidy the article up and expand where possible. However, we still have a problem of what the article should be called. Any suggestions? A-Dust 21:47, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :I'd leave it where it is for now - it is simply a description of a series of events, with relevant links to missions, characters, locations etc. The main thing that needs doing is the GTA III Era Storyline, then this page would explain a particular part of that in more detail, with more links. Gboyers talk 22:03, 21 July 2008 (UTC) We could change this articles name from "The First Gang War" to "Sindacco-Leone war" which to me would make more sense.-BloodyGTA. :That sounds reasonble, but I personally think this information is better subsumed into a storyline article, as Gboyers mentioned. Naming these things after the entities involved will get very sloppy after a while, as it might get hard to narrow them down to the most prominent players. To me, it makes more sense to have this information tied to and included with other events in the story for each game, since these events, although they do stand alone in time and space, are part of a much broader canvas. Besides, everything can be organized much more easily if we keep it in one place, and making separate articles for each and every event that occurs throughout a particular canon is overkill, in my estimation. Eganio''Talk'' 00:28, 22 July 2008 (UTC) New Layout :What do people think of this? It is part of a storyline walk through for the GTA III era Mafia gangs (Leone, Forelli and Sindacco). Thus far it only features the Forelli Family and Vercetti Gang and would need expansion obviously. A-Dust 00:43, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::That looks good...a nice start to something much bigger. One suggestion, though. Instead of naming any headings after the year, I would suggest keeping it to the games themselves. Unless we're going to make this a timeline, I think it disrupts the flow to have years inserted in every now and then. To me, it would be better to name headings after the games during which the events occur (with appropriate subheadings, where maybe years can be included), and in the instances where events preceded the games, they should be referenced within the appropriate game in which they are mentioned, as it just flows better when we tie events together that precipitate each other. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 00:53, 22 July 2008 (UTC) The current layout is sorted by cities/games, rather than a simple chronological explanation of events. This needs to simply say what happened when and why, like Caligula's Palace War does. Also, we don't need as many quotes as we have now - the references section is huge. You don't need proof of every individual thing, simply saying which mission it occurs in is good enough. Only include a reference if there is a (potential) dispute, disagreement, or request for verification. Gboyers talk 23:19, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Could you please explain how this is not chronological? It details the events going from the first events in GTA Vice City to the events of GTA San Andreas, and with expansion going through to GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Advance and GTA III. As for the references, I thought it would be a way of providing proof for each piece of information a reference can be applied to without having to go to various mission articles. A-Dust 23:34, 13 August 2008 (UTC)